Oneshots
by ma531419
Summary: These aren't music based oneshots, just fun fluff about HSM couples in both the movies and real life.
1. Cruise Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Cruise Reunion

Gabriella Montez looked out over the bow of the Freedom of the Seas cruise ship. She was on a senior cruise over spring break with some of her friends and their families. She played with the necklace around her neck. Everyone always wondered where she'd gotten it from and why she never took it off. Only her two best friends knew, Christine and Kyle, and they never told anyone. It was a sunny day, beautiful and the boat was leaving the Port of Miami and heading towards San Juan, St. Thomas, and St. Martin. There were eight families and all the seniors were excited. This was one of the last big bangs they were doing before college.

She sighed as she leaned on the railing, she wished that he could be here with her. She still remembered that cold morning on January 3rd during 9th grade when he'd left. His dad's stupid job transfer. She'd never forgotten him, she still firmly believed that he was the one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. He always said that he wanted to play basketball at UCLA, so that's where she was going for college, in the hopes of him being there.

Her friends were all excitedly chatting about what they were going to do and that they needed to explore the cruise ship and what not. It was the largest in the world after all. Letting another sigh escape her lips she turned away from the ocean and looked around the bow. There were many couples, families, and friends all talking and drinking, ready to pull out of port for the seven-day cruise. As her chocolate orbs skimmed the passengers, one in particular caught her eye.

She could only see his profile, she was sure she didn't know anybody that was going to be here, but he looked so familiar. She took in his appearance. He had shaggy light brown hair that dipped into his eyes, which were covered by large sunglasses. He was in a blue t-shirt, that looked to have some sort of design on it, but she couldn't tell what. He had on kaki shorts that came below his knees and flip-flops. He was muscular, his arms barely fit into the sleeves of the t-shirt and it was tight enough to define his well-toned abs. Then she saw it, even if it only was from the side, it was his smile.

A gasp escaped her mouth as her friend Nikki went to stand next to her. Following her gaze Nikki nodded in approval, "Nice eye Gabs, he's hot." The minute she said that all the girls crowded around.

"Where?" Christine asked

"Excuse me?" her boyfriend Zac pretended to be hurt. As questions about who she was looking at were tossed at her every which way, she ignored them all. An unusual smile spreading across her pretty face she made her way to the opposite side of the bow.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked

"Who knows." Kevin said, "I just hope he's not a freak. I don't feel like playing big brother." He commented dryly, turning his attention to a hot blonde that walked past.

Christine shoved Kyle lightly in the ribs, "That's not?"

Kyle shook his head, "It can't be."

"You're right." Christine agreed.

Gabriella stood directly behind him, he was talking to a group of people she'd never seen before. Taking a deep breath she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and spoke, "Hey superstar." She said, in a surprisingly confident voice.

The young man whipped around. He stared down at the tiny brunette in front of him. Taking in her beautiful features and her perfectly curvy body, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His friends crowded around him confused as he pulled his sunglasses off, revealing his beautiful crystal blue eyes. "El Bell?" he managed to spit out. Throwing his sunglasses in his pocket, he picked her up and spun her around.

She laughed, a real full laugh that she hadn't laughed since he'd left three years ago. Putting her feet back on the ground he leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple, "How, what, why, when?" he asked in confusion.

Laughing again she said, "You forgot who and where."

He playfully glared down at her, "Good to see the sense of humor is still there."

"Oh like that could ever leave me." She smiled up at him.

"So who are you here with?" He asked her.

"Senior cruise. Friends and families." She replied. "Kyle's here." Kyle had been his best friend when he was still with them in Atlanta, Georgia.

His eyes lit up, "Where?" he asked. Laughing Gabriella held out her hand. He accepted it, interlacing their fingers as if it were the most natural thing on the face of the earth as she led him to her confused group of friends.

"Guys." She got their attention, "Look what I found, ya'll remember Troy Bolton right?"

"Dude!" Kyle said, the two shared a man-hug that made Gabriella giggle. Once greetings were exchanged they heard a cough behind them. Everyone turned to see a group of seven teenagers behind them.

"Can we help you?" Ben asked

"Dude, what's going on?" A kid with curly hair asked, although he thought he knew, he'd seen pictures of the girl with long ebony curls, Troy's one true love.

"Oh sorry guys." Troy quickly introduced his friends, Chad Danforth, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross, Taylor McKessie, and Zeke Baylor. "Well, El, we have a lot of catching up to do." He said, comfortably wrapping an arm around her petite frame.

She smiled up at him and leaned into him, as if they did this everyday, "We do, wanna explore the boat while we talk?" she asked

"Good plan, catch you guys later." He said, they waved goodbye as they made their way off on their own.

The two groups looked at each other for five minutes, just standing in an awkward silence before Kyle, Christine, Sharpay, and Chad began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked

"She's the reason he's never dated anyone in Albuquerque." Sharpay said

"Swears that she was the one." Chad explained

"We knew they'd end up together in the end." Christine commented

"Oh yeah, Ella's turned down a million dates always saying that she and Troy would end up together." Kyle added

"Where's Troy going for college?" Christine asked

"We're all going to UCLA." Kelsi answered

"Figures, that's where Brie's going." Christine laughed

"How romantic." Sharpay gushed, "A cruise reunion."

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	2. Family Problems

So I know that no one reads these and I write them all the time, but I have some news…

1. My mom may have liver cancer…they're doing the final check on the 30th.

2. My brother is having a major surgery for his concave stomach

3. My 7-year-old cousin is in the hospital for not eating right now, she collapsed yesterday evening in a restaurant and it was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

4. My grandmother is also in the hospital, she's having breathing problems.

So what this all comes down to is that my family is slowly falling apart on me, this means that constant updates are not guaranteed. I can tell you that I'm going to try to update everyday just to get my mind off of things, although it'll probably be posted around midnight East Coast Time.

Now what I'm doing with my stories…

1. Buggie842 gave me an amazing idea for Life at EHS and I finally acted on it and updated a chapter of it.

2. I decided that I can't put stories on hold, Buggie842 also gave me an adorable idea for UCLA Adventures, which I now want to update. So I'm not going to put any stories "on hold" I'm just not going to write and beg for ideas when I need them and when I don't feel like writing a certain story I'm not going to. That's pretty much the it.

3. I've changed my oneshots a little. All my music-based oneshots are under Music Oneshots (real creative I know right?). I wrote a regular oneshot and those that I write will be under Oneshots (I know I'm on fire!).

4. People have asked that I create at least a mini-story out of the first real oneshot I wrote, "Cruise Reunion." Who knows? Maybe I will, but for now no…there's enough I've got to finish up first.

5. As for A New Life, as of now there is no sequel in the picture. Maybe I will later, again I've got enough to write about now, maybe even too much.

So that's my news.

If anyone wants a sequel for A New Life or a story out of Cruise Reunion I'd like to know to see if it'd be worth doing after I finish up a story or two. So if you could just let me know that'd be amazing! I love you guys and thanks for putting up with me and my annoying author's notes, I do way too many of these things lol!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Stupid Technology

Okay I know what everyone is thinking, "2 author's notes in one day! How did we get so lucky? NOT!"

This is really frustrating, but something is wrong with my email account. This is so retarded, I can get any emails, except from fanfiction, I have no idea what's going on, all my little alert things are enabled and whatnot.

So I don't get alerted when someone posts a new chapter and I can't get your reviews unless I check my stats, which I probably will do if I have time.

If anyone wants to get in touch with me my email is or, because I tried to fix the problem but failed, I just opened a new account with aol, .

I tried changing my email address with fanfiction, but you have to confirm it by opening up a confirmation email with your old address, which won't get fanfiction emails! So frustrating. Anyways, if anyone has any advice please email me through your email account!

Thanks!!

Mollie XOXO

PS. Technology is so the devil's work!!


	4. Hell Yes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hell Yes

Ten young adults occupied the spacious apartment. The group of nine friends sat silently, taking up the majority of the furniture in the quaint living room. They looked up at their friend, their brother, their love, how could he just throw this news at them? None of them could find their voices after the bomb had been dropped.

Vanessa Hudgens burst into hysterical tears, her small body shaking violently as she moved from her chair to sit on the lap of her co-star Corbin Bleu. Corbin wrapped his strong arms around her and rocked her as he glared daggers up at Zac Efron for making his baby sister, who in actuality was older than he was, cry. Zac involuntarily flinched at the sight of his girlfriend and best friend. He knew right away that no understanding was going to come from them.

He chanced a glance at Ashley Tisdale. Her complexion had lost all color, and her normally perky face was stoic, showing no emotion as she clung to her boyfriend Jared Murillo. Zac looked at Jared and saw a look of disappointment in his eyes as he rubbed circles on his girlfriend's back, trying to elicit some emotion from Ashley.

Inwardly groaning he turned to Lucas Grabeel, surely he'd understand the decision he'd made, but luck was not with him. Lucas had moved from the spot next to Jared to next to Corbin, as he whispered soothing words in Nessa's ear, looking up briefly to give Zac a look that could kill.

Sighing, he looked over at Oleysa Rulin who was clinging tightly to Ryne Sanborn. She was whispering to him, shaking her head back and forth, while he rocked her. Zac gave him a weak smile that was unreturned by Ryne.

Taking a deep breath he looked over at Monique Coleman and her boyfriend of one month Chris Warren. She had been watching Zac closely, observing how he registered all of the reactions he was receiving. True this was his decision, but he should have told Vanessa alone, not with all these people around, even if they were all family. Okay, so he's a typical guy, doesn't know how to handle situations like these, but come on!

Taking a deep breath herself she got up and hugged Zac. "Have a nice life." She smiled at him, unsure herself if her statement was sarcastic or sincere. "Let me know when you leave. I'd like to see you off." Chris looked helplessly at Lucas. Lucas nodded his understanding. Chris sighed and shook Zac's hand.

"I'll see you before you leave man."

"Thanks dude." Zac gave him a very weak smile and watched as they left his apartment. "Ness?" Zac chanced to address his girlfriend.

"It's all her fault." Vanessa screamed, which was luckily muffled by Corbin's shirt cause it was one hell of a scream.

"No it really wasn't Ness. You know that." Zac was tired, he didn't want to have a fight about nothing. And since when was Vanessa jealous. Oops that would be his fault, as usual.

"Yes it is! Is she moving to Australia too?" Vanessa looked up, her eyes flashed with anger, betrayal, and hurt.

"Baby, I hate to see you like this, but I need this. It's what's best right now." Zac tried to explain

"And what about us? Zachary, did you consider that?" She looked at him, "Here." She jerked her promise ring and the diamond ring that Zac had given her off of her fingers and tossed them to the floor as she ran out of the apartment and to her car. Silence befell the seven left in the room.

"That didn't go as well as I hoped it would go." Zac muttered, walking to the glass door that led to his balcony. He looked out over the backyard and the pool. He smiled a little as his neighbor, Rick, and his five year-old son Kevin played in the pool. 'So happy' he thought.

"Why?" Ashley asked, not removing her steady gaze off of the small fireplace.

"I love it there. I need to get out of here. I don't want any part of this life anymore, I want to start over. Ness agreed with that statement last month." He hit the glass door, rather hard.

"What statement?" Oleysa wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I asked her if she could get out of here and start over, would she take it?"

"What was her answer?" Ryne asked

"Yes." Zac hit the door again, "She never let me show her the ticket I bought her." Zac pulled it out of the desk drawer and set in on the coffee table.

"Why do you need to get out man?" Corbin asked his best friend

"This is too much, it's either stay and go crazy or get out. And what better place to go?"

"There is none." Lucas agreed, "That's why I bought a condo there." Lucas spent a month a year in Australia to get away from everything.

"Well why can't you do that?" Ashley screamed, storming over to him "Why do you have to leave us all behind?"

"Cause I don't want to be here anymore!" Zac yelled back "Don't you see? I hate this life! It's not what I want anymore!"

"Well what about what Vanessa wants?" Jared asked quietly from his seat on the couch.

"I love her, but I can't stay for her. If she wants this life, then I can't oblige. I can't give that to her." Zac hung his head. "Maybe it's not meant to be."

One month later those same nine friends stood at the airport, watching as Zac boarded an airplane to Australia. The only person that was missing was Vanessa. She'd refused to go with them to see Zac off. They hugged Zac goodbye, promising visits and to keep in touch. Zac sighed as they called the final boarding for his flight. He gave the airport one last glance over. She wasn't there.

Taking a deep breath he boarded the plane bound for his new life. He took his seat and saw that the one next to him, the one meant for Vanessa was already occupied. He remembered their last encounter.

FLASHBACK

"No Zac!" Vanessa yelled at him. "I'm not picking up my life to move to Australia. Nikki planted this in your mind! Is she moving out there when she finds out that I turned you down?"

"Nikki? Why would I want her to move down to Australia with me?" Zac angrily yelled at his girlfriend.

"I don't know Zac, but this" she motioned to herself and him, "is over." She stormed out of the restaurant.

"I probably shouldn't have picked a public place to do this in." he muttered to himself.

END OF FLASHBACK

He glanced towards the young woman sitting next to him. She had long blonde hair, the color of Ashley's after she dyes it. She had tan skin and oversized sunglasses on. They were black. She wore a baseball cap pulled down low.

She was pretty, he could tell that much. She was wearing a purple Juicy sweat suit with flip-flops. He sighed, that was Van's favorite traveling outfit.

The woman beside him remained engulfed in her book for the entire flight until it was dark outside and the cabin fell asleep.

Getting off the plane he made his way to the luggage caracal. He knew none of them would be making regular visits. A 23-hour flight was too long. At least he'd get to see Lucas a month a year, and maybe he could bring people with him.

He made his way out to the line of cabs. He watched as the lady next to him jumped into a cab three cabs in front of his own. Sighing he got in the backseat and gave the driver his address.

45 minutes later he pulled in. The driver helped him get his bags out and he paid the man, saying goodbye to him as he unlocked the front door. He stopped at the sight in front of him.

The blonde lady was standing in his living room?

Dropping his bags he scratched the back of his neck, his nervous habit, "Can I help you?" he was really confused.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Zac Efron. I was told he moved here." Her voice was nasally and obnoxious, "You him?"

He looked at her, she still wore the visor low and those oversized sunglasses. Looking closely at her, he realized that she was wearing a wig, and that ebony colored hair was trying to free itself. Hiding a grin, "Yeah I'm him. Can I help you?" he repeated his question.

The woman smirked slightly, yup, he knew exactly who it was. "Well," she responded, making her way over to him, he watched slightly amused as she slowly unzipped her sweat jacket, revealing a lacy black bra and a sexy navel ring, that he definitely recognized. He knew that she knew that he knew who she was. "I was hoping for a little fun tonight."

"Oh really lady, and what did you have in mind?" The jacket dropped to the floor.

"Hmm, whatever you can think of…" her voice was sultry and sexy and turning him on as her sweat pants hit the floor, revealing matching panties.

Grinning like a loon he ran over and swooped her up in his strong arms, causing her to giggle as her hat and wig went tumbling to the floor. "You know Zac, you really shouldn't just keep a key under the doormat." She scolded as she wagged a playful finger in his face.

He gently bit her finger, causing her to moan, "Bedroom." She instructed

"Yes man." Zac gave a small salute and carried to the bedroom. He wasn't at all surprised to find countless pieces of luggage still packed in the room. "Does this mean you took my offer?"

Smiling she responded, "Hell yes." And grabbed his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	5. Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Me

She ran, hard and fast. The pink and white tennis shoes on her small feet hitting against the hard ground. The wind whipped through her long dark hair that was deftly tossed into an angry ponytail. The music blasted loudly through her ears as she tried to drown out what would normally be a calming sound, the ocean. She tried to drown out the people and the kids. She picked up her pace, unaware of how far she was going, but knowing that she couldn't run to him with this problem again. She was done crying to him about her lack of better judgment, that day had passed.

The angry advice of Demi Lovato from her song Gonna Get Caught ran through her head as she finally looked around and noticed she'd run about five miles from her starting point. Taking a breath to steady herself, she turned around, well aware of how late she was going to be to her traditional Sunday luncheon.

Tears stung more than usual, due to the salty air coming from the massive body of water, as the song changed to Don't Forget, also by Demi Lovato, she seemed to be the artist of choice for the day. How she could be so stupid she had no idea. Her pace increased even more as anger again flooded her body, running rampantly through her veins, never stopping, never letting her forget the betrayal that she was feeling.

Her eyes lit up slightly when she saw her end destination in view. She slowed to a fast walk, slowing down more so as she approached the boardwalk that led to the spot her car was parked in. Placing her hands on her head she attempted to steady her ragged breathing by inhaling deep, holding the breath slightly, and releasing.

A flash went off in the corner of her eye: paparazzi. The one word held so much hate in her mind. Shaking off the feeling of being followed, she allowed the music to continue blasting through her ears as she walked over to her tiny BMW convertible. Sliding inside she turned the car on and let the air conditioning blast through both the vents and the seat, as she plugged her iPod into the car's sound system. Demi Lovato's voice continued to fill her mind and her car as she took a deep breath before putting the little silver car in reverse, quickly backing out, knowing the grief she was going to receive for being late.

Pulling into the large two-story brick house just a block away from the beach, she parked the car and rolled her eyes at the two out of place cars in the driveway. She got out, tossing her black sports bag over her shoulder, before walking up to the door and letting herself inside.

"Gabriella?" she heard her name called from the living room. Taking a deep she walked into the spacious room filled with five curious and worried bodies.

"You're late." A tall distinguished man with graying hair and an ever-present cigar in his mouth commented tersely, although relief flooded through he veins.

"Sorry Papa, I was running. I'll just go shower and lunch will be on the table before you know it." She smiled apologetically to each person in turn, trying to ignore the curious glance coming off of one in particular, before turning on her heel and sprinting off to the room she'd claimed as her own when the house was purchased.

15 minutes later she was humming to herself in the kitchen as the pasta basically cooked itself. Chopping up the already cooked, but now cold, chicken, she began mixing it with mayonnaise, water chestnuts, and other ingredients to prepare the fresh chicken salad. She continued humming the indistinct tune as she danced slightly, unaware of the piercing blue eyes on her.

"New song?" She dropped the knife, trying to catch her breath from the shock. "Sorry." She turned around.

Shaking her head so that her ebony curls flew every which way, "Not a problem Wildcat." She picked the knife up and quickly washed it with dish soap and a sponge before resuming her work.

"You were late."

"I was running."

"How far'd you run?"

"10 miles."

"That's far for you. One might think something was wrong."

She turned on her heel, fire in her eyes, "Don't analyze me Troy Alexander Bolton. You gave that right up long ago." She turned back to her salad, taking in a deep breath to calm her already edgy nerves. A single tear slipped down her face, wiping it gently away she continued what she was doing.

"You never answered my question." He leaned against the island.

"Which was." Her voice was less than amused.

"New song?" he questioned her again.

"No. Just a tune." Her reply was curt. He didn't like it when she ran to him, so she wouldn't she would remain strong; he wouldn't need to deal with her problems anymore.

The tension in the air was so thick it probably couldn't even be cut with a butcher's knife. Their last "conversation" ran rampantly through her mind.

FLASHBACK

"I can't take care of you when this happens anymore." Troy basically yelled, ignoring the stares coming from his teammates from the Lakers, who were all chilling at Troy's house, unable to continue their outdoors basketball game due to the stormy weather, a sure indication of what was to come.

"I'm not asking you to take care of me!" Gabriella yelled, "I'm asking you, that as my best friend of the last 20 odd years to listen when I need someone to talk to!" The livid singer let loose. "And if anyone takes care of anyone around here, it's me taking care of you!"

Troy scoffed, "How the fuck is that so?"

"Who comes over here two or three times a week to make sure this house is clean? Who makes sure your laundry is done? Who makes sure the fridge is stocked?" she didn't wait for him to answer, she just continued right on with her rant. "Me that's who! And I don't even live here! I come here and make sure that you're taken care of! And when you have problems I listen, I'm there, even if it is about your latest bimbo! Now that Mark has cheated on me all I'm asking for is an open ear." She glared hatefully at him, "Guess I came to the wrong person." She turned to go, but not before adding, "Don't worry, Troy, my problems, my life, they're no longer your concern. I'll see you at lunch on Sunday."

END OF FLASHBACK

Since that fight, Troy and Gabriella had remained curtly civil to each other. She still went to his basketball games, but in her own words it was for Zeke, Chad, and Jason, not for Troy. He still came to her concerts, but he swore he came for Sharpay, who would usually be performing, and for Ryan, who was their manager.

They had been to three Sunday lunches with their parents. It was their tradition, always at Troy's house, and Gabriella always cooked a delicious meal. The Montez' and Bolton's constantly tried to pry the problems out of their children, but it was to no avail. Troy and Gabriella were closed books, to both each other and the outside world. They had no need to interact more than necessary.

Gabriella had stopped coming over to clean, make sure there was food for the bachelor to eat; she no longer made sure his laundry was done. He'd hired a maid in her place. He no longer came to her house, which was a mere two blocks away. He no longer made sure her boyfriend was treating her properly. That had become the rest of the guys' problems. In particular Zeke. He made sure that Gabriella's "suitors", as Greg Montez called them, treated her respectfully. They never did though; they were only after the fame that came with knowing and being tied with Gabriella Montez, a prestigious singer in not only the States, but Europe and Australia as well.

Troy set the table, as always. Ignoring the curious glances from his mother, Lucille, and Gabriella's mother, Isabella. Gabriella began bringing the food out. A few short minutes later the six were sitting down to the fourth awkward and silent lunch in a row.

Gabriella picked at her food, her appetite gone as usual. She'd lost about 4 pounds since the "friend break-up" as Taylor so wisely called it. Looking down at her food she felt a rush of emotions overcome her, to the point that she could no longer control them. Trying to hold the tears back for a couple more hours, she went to take a deep breath, but when she opened her mouth a loud sob escaped instead.

All eyes flew to her, "I'm so sorry." She mumbled. She stood up, knocking the chair to the ground in the process. Flying upstairs she grabbed her bag and went flying out the door before anyone could stop her.

"Troy!" the four adults shouted. He shocked them when he shook his head 'no'.

"Troy please?" Isabella looked at him with the same big brown eyes that Gabriella had. Letting out a groan of frustration, reluctance, and acceptance he flew to the door, grabbing the driver's door before Gabriella could shut it.

"Wait." He commanded.

"On what? You mean nothing, you care about nothing, why the fuck should I wait?" Gabriella spat as she attempted to wipe away tears that refused to stop falling.

"You can't drive like this. You'll kill yourself." Troy reasoned lamely.

She thought for a moment, "Fine." Getting out of the car she walked back inside.

"What in the name of the good lord is going on?" Jack Bolton asked, looking at the two 24 year-olds.

Silence.

"He asked what was going on." Greg repeated sternly.

Silence.

"Will someone say something?" Lucille asked quietly.

"Tyler cheated on me. Not that it matters or that anyone cares." Gabriella glanced hatefully at Troy, who kept a stone face.

"What?" the four adults ran to her side, but she shook them off.

"I'm fine." She assured them and herself, but in truth, she'd be paying Zeke a visit later tonight.

All eyes turned back to Troy, "It's not my problem." He informed them.

"What do you mean it's not your problem?" Lucille raged, "She's your best friend! Lord have mercy upon my soul, she's you damn soul mate you two are just too dense to see that! Now you will take care of her. Is that understood?"

"He doesn't have to. He's not my best friend. He gave up that right three weeks ago." Gabriella calmly explained.

"That was your decision, not mine." Troy challenged, taking a step closer to her.

Gabriella advanced fearlessly, "Well you don't want to deal with me or my problems anymore."

"I can't keep picking up the pieces of your fucking broken heart because you choose to date guys who are after your money."

"I can't keep having this conversation with you! If you want to then you chose who the hell I'm supposed to date! It seems that the only guys around are like that. So you tell me, who am I supposed to date?" She was right in his face.

Troy looked down at her, lust, anger, desire, and frustration in his eyes, a deadly combination. Before anyone knew what was happening, Troy's lips crashed onto her own. She stood stock still at first, unsure how to react to Troy's lips gently massaging her own, until she suddenly relaxed as the a feeling of pleasure she'd never experienced coursed through her body. Her arms lightly gliding up his, until her fingers laced together at the nape of his neck. His own hands finding their way to the small of her back, rubbing gentle circles, only stopping when they pulled back for oxygen, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Me."

Gabriella nodded with a small smile, "You." She agreed.

Review! Totally cheesy I know, but so much fun to write!

Mollie XOXO


	6. Blessed Gabriella

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Blessed Gabriella

Troy Bolton walked into the chapel of Episcopal High School with his parents, two police officers, and the Dean of Students: Mr. Philips. As they entered during the Upper School Chapel he heard beautiful singing, accompanied by guitar, drums, and the piano. When they came into view of the stage he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, singing. "That's her." Mr. Philips said, pointing to the singing girl. He couldn't believe it, as he looked at her he realized that his parents were about to break the worst news of her life to her after this service was over.

When the chapel service ended the small group headed backstage, where Gabriella Montez was waiting with Stephen Blazs, Michael Pappas, Peter Lebhar, and Christine Taylor. They were all waiting for Father Bob to finish singing "Happy Birthday" so they could leave to go to fourth period. Suddenly a group of six people approached them.

"Gabriella," Dean Philips began, "there are some people here to see you." Everyone introduced themselves, and Gabi was trying to figure out what she had done to warrant a visit from two police officers. Plus, she knew the name Bolton, she just didn't know where from.

Mr. Bolton began to speak, "Gabriella," he said, pulling her out of her thoughts, "I'm afraid we have some bad news. Your parents were supposed to come home today from Virginia, but I'm afraid that they were in some sort of accident."

"What kind of accident?" Gabi asked on the verge of tears.

"There was a terrorist bombing." Jack Bolton continued, "At their hotel, and I'm afraid they didn't survive." That did it, Gabi burst into tears, and for some reason, unknown to all of them she ran to Troy's arms, and Troy, usually a cold statue, welcomed her with sweet whispers attempting to calm her fears. That was when Gabriella Elizabeth Montez' whole world came crumbling down at her feet, just to have a new world built up around her by generous people from Los Angeles, California: the Bolton's.

For the next week funeral arrangements were made and a date was set. Finally the day came, and for some reason, which really aggravated Gabi's friends, Gabi found more comfort in Troy than in anyone else.

"I don't understand it!" Peter fumed, "We're her best friends, we're always by her side!"

"I know, and now this nobody comes in the picture and decides to play hero!" Meghan practically screamed before entering the church.

"Hey, at least she's talking this time." Christine pointed out. "Remember when her grandmother died. She shut down and wouldn't talk to anyone. Troy's keeping her sane, and for that we should all be grateful."

"Yeah, well I still think she should be talking to us." Taylor continued the rant.

"Well that's just fine and dandy!" Christine turned on her heel to face them all, "We are going to support our friend. No matter how she finds comfort. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded as she continued, this time throwing her hands up in the air to add to the effect, "You all are going to stop bitching and accept the fact that Troy, who I might add is very nice once you give him a chance, is who keeps her calm. "Now," she looked at each person individually, "you are all going to shut up and be supportive or we will be attending another funeral…" everyone stared at her with wide eyes, Christine was not one to raise her voice, let alone make threats.

They entered the small church and went to take seats in the second row, behind Gabriella and the Bolton's, only to find it occupied by seven other teens all of who looked to be about their own age. Everyone stood still and just stared at the group of foreigners who were quietly whispering amongst themselves.

Peter made a move to speak, or more than likely yell, at them, "Back off." Christine directed, as she herself walked forward. "Excuse me." She tapped a blonde boy on.

Turning around she gave him a small smile as he stood up, "Yes?" he asked.

"Um, hi, I'm Christine Taylor, I'm Gabi's best friend," Christine introduced herself before continuing, "can I ask who you are and why you're sitting behind her?" She tried to remain polite but cool.

"I'm Ryan Evans." The blonde boy stuck his hand out, which Christine gladly shook, "I'm one of Troy's best friends, we all came to help him and Gem through this." Ryan explained casually.

"Gem?" Carl asked from behind Christine.

"Back off Carl." Christine hissed through clenched teeth.

"Gem is Gabi, you know Gabriella Elizabeth Montez: Gem." Ryan explained with a small smile.

"Ryan!" Ryan turned at the sound of his name only to face his twin sister Sharpay, who had removed herself from Zeke's grasp to figure out what her brother was doing. "What are you doing?" she curtly asked.

"Sheesh Shar." Ryan shook his head, "Don't go all Ice Queen on me, I'm talking to Gem's friends."

Sharpay looked at each of them individually, "Right, I'm Sharpay Evans." She stuck out a perfectly manicured hand, which Christine shook with a shake of her brown head. 'She sure is interesting' Christine thought ruefully.

"Christine Taylor." Christine introduced herself.

"Right the best friend. Boo talks about you constantly. You should date Ryan." Sharpay smirked triumphantly at the two blushing teens before continuing, "You may sit with us. I'm sure Boo would like you sitting behind her, as for the rest of you," Sharpay got her Ice Queen look on, "there simply isn't room." Turning around on her hot pink high heel, she went to sit next to an attractive dark-skinned boy, who immediately slipped his arm around her tiny waist.

"Boy she's something." Christine whistled slightly.

"That's my twin sister for you." Ryan laughed as he nervously rubbed his hands together.

"That boy must be one patient person." Christine commented, pointing towards Zeke.

"Zeke?" Ryan waited until she nodded, "You have no idea, he's head over heels for her." There was a small silence for a moment, "Would you like to sit with us? Shar's right though, we don't have room for everyone."

Christine nodded, turning around to the group, "I'm going to sit here, ya'll can sit behind us." Everyone gaped at her with their mouths open; they couldn't believe that Christine was abandoning them too. Grudgingly they all went to sit down as they were told, trying not to complain.

The funeral came and went in a blur to Gabriella. She sat in between Troy and Jack Bolton, it was as if they were flanking her. They were her army against the world, which at the moment she seemed to be drowning in. As she and the Bolton's walked down the center aisle and out of the church, Troy took her hand, lacing their fingers together. He gave her hand a small squeeze as they continued the seemingly endless trek until they were finally outside, with the warm sun hitting their faces, surprisingly bright for such a tragic day.

"Kids," Jack Bolton broke through Gabriella's thoughts, "the limo is here." Troy and Gabi both turned around to see the sleek black limo in place, the driver standing next to the opened door, ready to take them to the graveyard for the burial.

"You okay?" Troy lifted her chin up so she was forced to look him in the eyes with his right index finger, while his left hand stayed protectively on his waist.

Giving him a brave smile, she nodded, "Yeah, yeah I am." Troy placed a small kiss on her forehead and laced their hands together again, leading her to the waiting limo. The four climbed in and they headed off, aware that everyone was now filing out of the church.

Pulling into the parking lot, the four went to sit down in the fold-up chairs that were serving as the pews during the burial ceremony. Before Gabi could comprehend what was happening, Troy was standing in front of her with an out-stretched hand, ready to throw the white roses into the graves. Gabriella looked at his hand, and then up at him, the boy she had grown increasingly close to over the past week. Giving him a small smile, she grasped his hand tightly and pulled herself up. Swaying slightly from the small head-rush, probably due to the silent crying, she steadied herself before walking over to her mother's grave. Holding the rose out over the grave she said a silent goodbye, before letting the white rose fall gracefully onto the coffin, before being swallowed by the hundreds of others.

As the second white rose hit the coffin of her father, she watched as a single petal broke loose, sliding off of the side of the dark oak wood and into the dirt below, a single tear streamed down the side of her face. Thunder rumbled up above them. The bright sun, slipping behind a cloud. She looked up and sighed, feeling the first rain drop hit her face, mixing with her tears.

Turning around, Gabriella walked away from the group of people who were, no doubt, judging her. 'Poor, poor Gabriella…yes poor Gabriella who had the Bolton's who were taking such good care of her, and would continue to take such good care of her in Los Angeles. And Troy's friends, and Christine, who had yet to separate from Ryan Evans. Interesting. Yes,' Gabi thought, 'they all pity me, they all feel sympathy for me. But in reality, I have so much to be thankful for.' Gabriella smiled as a familiar arm slipped around her waist. The limo driver opened the door and she slid in, followed by Troy, 'No, not poor Gabriella, blessed Gabriella.'

Okay, should I keep this as a oneshot or make it into a story? It's up to you!

Review!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
